


go the fuck to sleep

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, allen is thirteen and kanda is fifteen here btw, allen needs to stop being annoying, some weird modern au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to sleep until you tell me a story.”</p>
<p>“Piss off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> allenwalkerissuffering on tumblr requested yullen fluff but i apparently am Uncapable of writing just pure fluff so this is kinda. hurt/comfort-y almost?? 
> 
> kandas a lil ooc just bc theyre younger here + modern au

“Go to sleep.”

Allen pouted, although it did nothing in the darkness of the room. “I can’t.”

“Like hell you can’t, you haven’t even tried.”

“I have!”

Kanda didn’t say anything, but Allen knew he was glaring at him in the dark.

“And anyway,” Allen continued, because he couldn’t very well leave _him_ with the last word, “you aren’t asleep either, so talk to me.”

“Only because you won’t stop _poking me_.”

He didn’t dignify that one with a response. “Tell me a story.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

Kanda snorted, mumbling, “As if I’ve ever been.” Then, louder: “Go the fuck to sleep, moyashi.”

“Just because you said that, I’m not.”

The older boy didn’t respond, but Allen heard him roll over. Allen let a beat pass, and then nudged Kanda’s foot with his own. “Kanda.”

“…”

More nudging. “Kandaaa.”

“…”

“Kanda—“

“ _What_.” Not a question.

Allen smiled. “You’re awake.”

“Fucking hell.”

“I’m not going to sleep until you tell me a story.”

“Piss off.”

“Kandaaaa…”

“Will you stop _poking_ me if I tell you a damn story?”

“Mhmm.” He could feel Kanda eyeing him suspiciously, so he added, “I promise.”

In all their years of knowing each other, Allen had never backed down after making a promise, even at things that he probably should have. He’d acquired quite a few casts over the years, all of which could be avoided had he not promised.

The other boy sighed and flopped back down on the bed, which Allen knew meant he had won.

“Fine. But once I start talking, you listen, and don’t interrupt, otherwise I’m shutting up and going to sleep.”

Allen nodded obediently, miming zipping his lips shut and throwing the key away. Kanda couldn’t see him, but he probably knew he did it anyway.

“Once upon a fucking time,” Kanda mumbled, rubbing a hand over his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose like just those five words had given him a headache.

“It’s a fairy tale, then?”

“You asked for a story, now I’m giving you one,” he snapped.

“Right, right. Continue.”

“Once upon a time, there was…” he side-eyed Allen, “an annoying beansprout—“

“Hey! Don’t make it about me!”

“Who said it was about you?” He _tch_ ’d. “You’re assuming that.”

Allen glared. “I don’t want to hear a story about me.”

“You said to tell you a story, so here’s your damn story.”

“It’s not fun if it’s about me. I already know everything that’s going to happen.”

Allen could feel the other rolling his eyes at him. “This is the best you’re getting.”

“…Fine,” he grumbled, finally relenting. “You can continue.”

“There was an annoying beansprout who looked like an old man—“ Allen mumbled _asshole_ under his breath, but didn’t interrupt—“and never fucking shut up when others were trying to _sleep_ for once.”

There was a pause, where it seemed like Kanda was trying to come up with something to say. Impatient, Allen nudged his knee with his own.

“Fuck off, I’m thinking.”

“Think quicker.”

“Why don’t _you_ tell the damn story then, moyashi?”

“My name is Allen, Bakanda, and fine, I will!” He knocked their shins together for good measure, starting the story before the other could get pissy about it.

“The beansprout, who was actually very handsome and averagely sized—because not _everyone_ can be a damn _lamp post_ , you know—“

Kanda snorted.

“—was, for some idiotic reasons, friends with an asshole prince who was grumpy all the time and never said anything that wasn’t insulting—“

“Why the fuck am I a _prince_?”

“Who said the prince was you?” Allen grinned. “You’re assuming that.”

Kanda bristled, but said nothing.

“Anyway, so the prince was always grumpy and thought he was super amazing and above everyone else, so no one knew why the beansprout ever hung out with him, and the beansprout didn’t know either.” He huffed. “But he did anyway, so they were friends. When the beansprout was little—“

“Littler than he is.”

Allen ignored the interruption. “When he was little, he lived with his…father. His father was very kind and cared about the beansprout, and they were happy to live together. Until…”

Kanda seemed to rustle at the direction the story was going. He already knew what was going to happen.

“Until his father died, and the beansprout was left alone for a long time.” Allen found himself frowning at the ceiling. “Back in foster care.”

“And then a man adopted him, who should never have been fucking allowed around children,” Kanda continued.

Allen laughed, a breathy sound, and couldn’t help but agreeing with the other boy on that one.

“So then he was adopted,” he assented, “and the next father probably shouldn’t have been allowed around children. And they lived together for a while then, too. But his second father…disappeared…”

“Ran away.”

“Kanda.”

More silence, bristling with anger, but Allen couldn’t tell if it was at him or his aforementioned second father. Tentatively, he continued.

“He disappeared, so the beansprout was alone again. But he was friends with the prince, who, despite being little more than a big _dick_ , gave him a place to stay.”

“…It was Lenalee’s idea,” the older boy mumbled.

“Oh, right! And the beansprout had other friends too, like a princess and a rabbit—“

“A _rabbit,_ ” he snorted.

“—and the princess and prince lived together, so they invited the beansprout to live with them too.”

“Where the prince was forced to share a room with the annoying beansprout and humor him with dumbass fairy tales at one AM when they should’ve been asleep, like every other goddamn person in this house, _moyashi_.”

“You agreed to it.”

“Only so you’d shut up.”

Allen grinned. “But you still agreed, didn’t you?”

Kanda looked away. “Tch.”

The white-haired boy nudged the other’s foot, gentler this time. His voice was softer when he said, “Well, the beansprout wouldn’t have to stay with the prince and princess for too much longer anyway. It was just until his dad came back, and then he would be out of their hair and they could go back to just being friends at school and stuff.”

Kanda stayed silent, stoic as ever so Allen couldn’t discern his emotion. He was half afraid the other would get angry with him for keeping the story going; after all, he was only still talking because he was afraid of going to sleep. He needed to keep himself awake, and this was the best way to do that.

At thirteen, he maybe shouldn’t have been so scared of something like _sleeping_. It didn’t make sense to be scared of that. He needed sleep; he liked sleep. And yet…

“If,” Kanda said.

“What?”

“If he comes back.”

Allen felt his stomach dropping. He didn’t respond, looking at his hands where they curled into fists against the sheet covers. His eyes had adjusted to the dark a while ago. The pale of his knuckles was a shock against the backdrop of everything else.

His voice was steady when he said, “He _will_ come back. You don’t know anything, Kanda.”

Kanda stayed silent.

Then:

“The obnoxious beansprout was too optimistic for his own damn good, because nothing good ever came from expecting jack shit from the world.”

“We can’t all be pessimistic assholes like you, you know,” Allen snapped. “Some of us have to…have to have something to _hope_ for. Just because you don’t doesn’t mean _I_ don’t either—“

“So the world took advantage of him and played him like some sick joke and treated everyone like trash,” he bit, completely ignoring the younger boy.

Allen bristled, and opened his mouth to start a fight. He stopped at the breath Kanda took: shuddered and ragged, but soft like he was trying hiding it.

“Even though he didn’t need to, the beansprout kept…hoping. That his second father would come back.” He turned his head, keeping Allen from reading his expression. “Like an idiot, he kept hoping. Until…”

He stopped. And then rolled over completely.

“I can’t finish the damn story,” he said.

“Why not?”

“It’s not over yet.”

Allen bit his lip.

“…But if I were the beansprout,” the words were spoken to the wall, “I’d…want to be able to say I kept hoping.”

When Allen stayed silent for a moment too long, Kanda snapped, “Now go the fuck to sleep, moyashi.”

“My name’s Allen,” he said, already pulling the covers up and getting settled.

When his ankle touched Kanda’s again, it wasn’t to wake him.

Kanda let him keep it there.


End file.
